legendarymobfandomcom-20200214-history
KC ~ Chronicle 01, "A Cast from the Past!"
At the Indigo HQ glass door swung open as an energetic, globular Pokémon pressed against the screen. It was none other than Karo, the perky and cheery Ditto! He carried a tiny backpack that hung loosely on his stubby arms, which held a sheet of paper that was ripped off of the mission bulletin board. His eager, shining midnight eyes cruised along the page, reviewing his motives once again. “Let’s see here,” Karo continued aloud while journeying down the street, although no one else was there to listen, “’A small band of Pokémon have recently been vandalizing and harassing citizens in home, Evergreen Village.’” He stopped to look inquisitively into the air and ponder for a moment. “That’s strange, my house is really close for that! It would’ve made sense for me to hear about it. Unless--” The glob continued on his way, studying the information once again. “’Please, if any crime fighters are up for the task, I’d like you to set these menaces straight. For the sake of my fellow residents, and my children, I beg of you. I’ll even give you a reward for your troubles. Thank you for your time, Francine the Aromatisse.’” With another skidded stop and a head tilt, Karo stared blankly ahead of himself. “''Francine''? Man, I used to know everyone in that town! Maybe it’s changed more than I remember!” And with that, the Transforming Pokémon started his trek in bringing the menaces to justice. Making his way to what seemed to be a forest, Karo eagerly slinked onto a dirt path that led into the village. The trail snaked ahead for miles, lined with cozy houses, as well as various different branches along the way. Although, something was different than this quaint village that Karo knew, other than the fact of the numerous new residents. Even for the small town of his day, the pathway wasn’t as bustling as it once was. There wasn’t even another soul in sight! Shaken but not stirred, the blob did not let this unnerving fact deter him from his mission. As the small adventurer neared the Honeydew Tearoom, the most popular gathering place of the citizens, he heard a rustle in the greens behind him. With a whirl, Karo turned to try and catch a glimpse of what had been pursuing him. However, his spectator was not that stealthy. They popped out of the bushes, and jerked their head, staring right at his direction. The sudden shift of movement made Karo instinctively change form, “Stand back!” He shouted, however, he was not turning into something menacing, but a Joltik instead. “Th-This is your only warning!” His onlooker stood as a silhouette under the gloom of the trees. “Karo? Is that you?” Karo leaned in, trying to get a better glimpse of the shadow. “Death? Have you come for me?” The blob asked, squinting. Stepping into the light, the Pokémon was revealed to be a Pikachu—No, wait, a Mimikyu, the ghost and fairy type that longed for the popularity of the beloved electric mouse! As it tilted its ‘head’ in curiosity, the disguise busted and hung forward. As it chuckled, the two dot eyes on its ‘torso’ squinted with glee. “Relax, silly, it’s just me, Baron!” “''Baron''?!” Karo repeated, his eyes gleaming with enthusiasm as he shifted into his true form. He glided over to his old friend and embraced him with a hug. Two shadowy arms returned the Ditto’s sentiment, as it patted the pink Pokémon on the back. “It’s so awesome to see you again!” The glob rejoiced. Baron nodded in agreement, and then quickly adjusted his crooked, mock-up head, “I know, right? It’s been too long! Never strayed too far from home, huh?” He asked playfully. Karo straightened himself and nodded with a large grin, “Not too far! Now that I have a little house nearby this place, of course!” The Ditto’s comment caused the Mimikyu to gasp with interest, “Wow, itty bitty Karo? In a house on his own?” Baron giggled, and Karo joined him, but with a correction, “Actually, I live with my robot friend, Harold!” After staring for almost half of a second, the disguise Pokémon interrupted himself with his laughter again. “Buddy, I hope you never change!” Suddenly, the reunion was cut a bit short by the sound of boisterous laughter coming from the nearby tearoom. The copycats turned their head to the facility, and suddenly, witnessed two Pokémon burst out of the front door. They were in an awfully cheery mood as they made their escape into the pitch black forestry. “If I’ve learned anything from our adventures, I’d say that that’s not a good sign.” Baron said, turning his attention back to Karo with a determined expression. The goo-like Pokémon nodded at his companion, but made a double take after he processed the situation. “W-Wait, I’m sure that you’re not here to stop baddies,” he stammered, but the Mimikyu stopped him with a raised hand. “Hey, did you forget who you’re talking to? C’mon, K, we were only the best exploration team on the entirety of the Island of Adventure! I’m always up for a challenge!” Karo blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, “Can’t argue with that! Alrighty, then, let’s go check out what’s what!” He changed into the form of a Pikachu, and grinned. Exchanging a nod, the duo darted into the Honeydew Tearoom. The café was in shambles, as tables were flipped, drinks were spilled on the wood-panel flooring, and two workers were cowering behind the bar counter in fear. Karo and Baron leapt onto the bar stools, and the Mimikyu reassured them in a soft voice. “Hey, it’s okay! The bad guys are gone! Can one of you please explain to me what happened?” The two cowering Pokémon were Shroomish waitresses who worked at the place. One of them nodded, standing upright. “It’s kind of hard to explain, really,” she stammered, “Those two goons just came in, demanded something that we don’t even have on the menu—“ (Her sister interrupted with a “What in Arceus’ name is a ‘''Cheeseburger''’?!”) Once again, the original continued, “Yeah!–Anyways, when we told them that we didn’t have that, they went absolutely insane and trashed the place! Me and my sister here hid behind the bar, and all of our customers fled.” Her sister gave a solemn nod, and added, “Oh man, and when our boss gets back, he’s going to think we’re responsible!” But quickly, Karo chimed in, “No, no, don’t worry! We’ll make sure to bring those two deli cuts to justice!” After his triumphant claim, there was a pause, and then laughter ensued among the group. Karo surveyed the giggly group, with a confused expression. Baron, in between his outbursts, informed him that the term was “delinquents”, and not “deli cuts”. Karo groaned as his yellow fur turned a deep shade of red. He frantically fumbled for anyway to change the subject, “Y-Yes, we’ll do that soon, too! Justice, and all of that!” He grabbed Baron by a shadowy hand, and pulled him along outside. Baron finally composed himself, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye, “Ohhh, alright, bud, how do you suppose we’ll track down those goons?” He prodded. With a tap of his fluffy yellow chin, Karo contemplated the process. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers, “Got it!” Transforming into the form of a Slurpuff, Karo got on all fours and continued, “You see, if we follow these footprints with the keen sense of smell of a Slurpuff, we’ll be able to track those thugs in no time!” He crawled along the ground, his stubby nose twitching as he whiffed a footprint. “Ohh, smells like s’mores! The hint of chocolate from the sweet café beverages, and the smoky smell of a fire type!” He jumped up with a finger pointing forward. “This way, Baron!” The puffy Pokémon galloped into the wooded wilderness beyond the Honeydew Tearoom. The Mimikyu, on the other hand, stared blankly in awe at Karo’s quick deduction. “Am I…Certain that this is Karo?” He sniffled, and wiped his eye before chasing after his cohort. “They group up so fast!” Hearing faint voices up ahead, Karo slowed down and hid himself behind a tree. Baron soon joined him, and peeked throughout the woods. “What’s up, buttercup?” He whispered sunnily. Karo transformed into his true form until he could analyze the situation, as he squinted his eyes, leaning forward. “I think we’ve found our baddies!” The voices grew closer and closer, until they came unto range of hearing. “I’m tellin’ ya, this town hasn’t changed a bit!” A monkey-like Pokemon exclaimed with a huff and a pouty lip, “Everything’s sooo boring! I don’t understand how the only way I can have fun is by messing stuff up!” Upon further examination, the Pokémon was a Monferno, and a very immodest one at that. The Pokémon that he was complaining talking to agreed without a moment’s hesitation, “Yeah, totally, totally.” It was a Croagunk, and obviously the yes-man to his fire type friend. “Definitely our baddies. Unless, of course, it’s become a thing for this place to have some rude people trash it.” The Mimikyu murmured, finally catching a glimpse of the two. “W-Wait! That’s—”Notified by the exclamation, the snarky duo directed their undivided attention to the Pokémon in the trees. “The twerps! Ugh, did you guys ever even leave?!” The Monferno stretched out his arm and cast out a ball of fire at Karo and Baron, using Ember. They hastily launched themselves from the branches, but hit the ground not-so-gracefully. With a croaking cackle, the Croagunk covered its giant grin with a hand, “Oh, snap! They’re as weak as I remember, too! Li’l Team Misfit!” Karo pulled himself up, and with furrowed brows he eyed down the Monferno. “Ezra!” He then shifted his glare to the Croagunk, “And Tempo, too? What are you guys doing back in Evergreen?” Baron joined in with a growl in his voice, “Yeah, weren’t you booted from the exploration program? You have no business here!” Ezra and Tempo did not seem very threatened at all, and, instead, they laughed at the two. “Still as dim, too! Surprise, surprise!” Curious to see what the Croagunk was talking about, Baron and Karo exchanged a perplexed expression. Instead of finding an answer, they saw a warm shine on each others’ face. Both of their eyes widened, and they turned to the direction that it was radiating from. The Ember attack had engulfed the tree in flames, and it was started to spread! “You insensitive punks!” Baron’s eyes sparked with rage, directing his attention back at the ruffians. But while they were distracted by the fire, Ezra and Tempo had escaped! With a sharp sigh, the Mimikyu turned his attention back to Karo, who was still awestruck by the fire. “I don’t think we can chase after them right now, bud! We’ll have to extinguish the fire before it spreads to the town!” Baron insisted, snapping Karo out of his trance. “Oh, r-right! Sorry!” He swiftly took the form of a Blastoise, using Rain Dance. The gentle drops of rain pierced through the clouds and tricked down onto the burning tree, dampening it a bit. To finish off and put out the flame entirely, Karo doused it with a Hydro Pump, and turned back into a Ditto once again. He joined Baron in an elongated sigh, and the two gave each other a quick high five. The rain still poured as the two looked onto the location that they had last saw the two hooligans, much to their disappointment, however, the rain had washed away their tracks in the mud. Karo sniffled, and the rain slid down his face to join his now falling tears. “Th-That was our only lead on them, too. Gosh, if I was only just a bit more initiative, I would’ve known that it would’ve wiped their lead out!” His lip quivered, just his body trembled, fighting back the tears. Suddenly, a reassuring hand wrapped around him, with the compassionate eyes of Baron staring at his. With a thunk, his flimsy head drooped backwards, to which both of the Pokémon chuckled. The Mimikyu wiped away his pink pal’s tears and let out a sigh, “You know, that was some smart thinking that you just did there! You saved an entire village with those moves. If it wasn’t for that, this could’ve spread throughout the town, and maybe even further!” Karo smiled with a nod, and proceeded to wipe the rest of the tears off of his face. “H-Here, it’s starting to pour, let me change into a—“ He was interrupted by the realization that Baron had plucked a formidable sized leaf and covered both of their heads. The phony Pikachu winked and clicked his tongue at Karo, to which he giggled once again. “Thank you.” “C’mon,” The Mimikyu insisted, “Let’s go back and see if they returned to the café.” Karo nodded, and the two headed on their way, sheltering themselves with the leaf. However, before they approached the structure, indistinct chatter could be heard. The misfit duo skidded to a stop, and scrambled to hide behind a sizable bush. Karo’s head peeked around the corner, as Baron swung his false head beside him. He couldn’t see out of it, of course, so he asked his friend what he had seen. “It’s…Ezra! And Tempo, too!” He turned to Baron, his eyes sparkling, “When I used Rain Dance, it weakened Ezra! Take that, dumb fire monkey!” The blob boasted, “Let’s strike in their moment of weakness!” On his mark, the two jumped out of the bush, charging at Ezra, who was slumped over and panting. But before they could collide with him, they were knocked off course by the Croagunk that leapt in their way. “Err, I might’ve forgotten about Tempo.” Karo said with a chuckle. Baron placed a hand on the globular Pokémon’s head, patting him, “I’ll take him. You can transform into a water type and take down Ezra while he’s weakened!” Karo nodded, shifting into the form of a Wooper. With a quick blast of Water Gun, the Monferno was swept away by the current. He lied drenched, fainted on the ground. “One down!” Karo rejoiced with a smile. Baron chuckled, revealing his shadowy claws. He repeated, “One down, one to go!” Using his Hone Claws attack, the Mimikyu brandished his sharp fingers as they sparkled, just as iron. Tempo wasn’t deterred by what seemed to be his taunt, however, as he charged at him with a flowing fist. The fist had a light purple shine, and he stuck it into the head of the Mimikyu. Karo and Baron gasped in unison, as the Croagunk chortled. “Not so tough now with toxins in your head, are ya?” After his question, though, Baron’s ‘head’ tilted to the side with a “'Bonk'!” Tempo’s satisfied grin turned into a nervous one instead. “H-Hey, bud!” He fumbled for an excuse, “This was just a prank, yeah! T-Tell ‘em, Ezra!” He played out his facade to no avail, as the true eyes of the Pikachu doppelganger glimmered with mischief. “My turn!” His sharp claws wrapped around the Croagunk, and he pulled him close, scuffling with him until they were surrounded by a cloud of dust. Hearts and stars popped out of it, and loud bonking could be heard from inside; it was Baron’s Play Rough attack! Thanks to Hone Claws, he had dealt tremendous damage to the Croagunk, in which afterwards he slung him beside his fallen ally. The Wooper once again took his Ditto form, and laughing giddily, he rushed over to congratulate his friend. “That was awesome, Bar-Bar!” The Mimikyu chuckled in return, “You really think so?” He raised his hand for a high five, and Karo collided his hand with his, but then retracted it quickly. “Oww! Man, that hurt!” The pink Pokémon complained, clutching his stubby hand with his other one. “M-Maybe I should’ve waited until Hone Claws wore off.” Soon enough, the Serenity City police force, two Klinklang and a Klink, had Ezra and Tempo in their custody. The two hooligans were each secured in the tightened halo around a Klinklang, who were using their Bind attack. They growled and struggled, but with every squirm the grip was tightened. Klink hovered over to Karo and Baron, who had called them from the Honeydew Tearoom. “Thank you for capturing these menaces for us. It bewilders me how we hadn’t heard any reports of them! They shouldn’t be a bother to anyone again any time soon.” The steel type nodded at them, “We salute you.” Karo and Baron humbly accepted their thanks, and the force went on their way. “Yes, great job indeed!” An exuberant voice sounded from behind them. They turned to see where it had resonated from, and saw that it was an Aromatisse. “Oh, you’re Miss Francine, yes?” Karo asked with a smile, to which she responded with a nod. “But of course! Again, while I suppose the officers may’ve said it better than I, thank you two so much for your trouble.” She extended a fluffy hand towards Karo, to which he outstretched his own in curiosity. “Take this as a token of my appreciation!” Francine placed a strange, spherical and shiny stone into his hand. “I have not found use for it, but it seems very valuable! Just gaze upon its beauty!” She chortled, and parted ways with the two. Karo once again directed his attention to Baron, “Sweet! Loooot!” He skipped around Baron happily, and the Mimikyu chuckled. “You deserved it, pal! Great work out there!” The Ditto skidded to a stop, and nodded at his companion, “And you, too! That was awesome how you took down Tempo!” He paused for a moment, reflecting on their past with the two, “I guess nothing changes with them, huh?” To quickly veer Karo away from any bad tidings, his cloth clad friend chimed, “Neither have you!” And the two shared another chuckle. They happily trotted together to the edge of the village, without another word to one another. The two turned to each other simultaneously, and began to speak, “So I was thinking–You first!” They embarrassingly laughed it off, and Karo proceeded to speak, “I was just going to say that I had a lot of fun spending time with you. It was nice to bring Team Misfit back together again!” Baron nodded after the statement, and then looked downwards (or maybe his head was just drooping). “You know, I was going to tell you the same thing. I’ve traveled halfway across the world, and, well,” He stammered, “I never really feel like I fit in–Unless I’m with you.” His head lifted again, in which he met with Karo's eyes, that were widened and glassy. “Wh-Whoa, Karo, easy there bud.” The Ditto wiped his tears away and nodded. “I don’t want us to part ways again for this long again.” Karo admitted, looking downward now. “Sorry if that sounds selfish, but, I love spending time with you!” Then, something flicked on in the Ditto’s head, and he gasped. “I know! How about you move in with me?” Baron was awestruck by the statement, as an awkward silence fell upon the two. “I’d love to.” He admitted, to which Karo’s eyes sparkled with excitement. “Awesome!” He exclaimed, and started to dance around. Baron chuckled at his goofy friend once more, and then added, “I suppose I will need to go through the process of moving in, though. So give me a couple weeks to grab everything!” Karo nodded in response, “I can help, if you’d like!” To that statement, Baron politely declined. “Ah, no, no, it’s fine, pal! I’ve got everything under control. But, until then,” The Mimikyu paused for a moment, strutting into the clearing of the forest, “Stay golden for me!” Strutting into the pouring rain, the ghost and fairy type vanished when the storm cleared. As the two parted momentarily, Karo stared off into the distance with an eager exhale. “I’ll go start building another room!” Category:The Karo Chronicles Category:Story